User blog:Happy2432/Blaze Quiz - Season 2, Part 1
Fired Up! What caused the smoke in the Axle City Garage? :a. Crusher left his pizza in the oven too long :b. AJ left the stove on :c. Pickle set the crane on fire How many stars did Blaze need to earn? :a. 2 :b. 4 :c. 10 Where did Blaze save the worker trucks? :a. Spraying yogurt :b. Sour milk :c. Frozen ice cream What did Pickle dress as to help Crusher practice to be a firefighter? :a. A hedgehog :b. A butterfly :c. A cat What baby animal did Blaze rescue from the quarry? :a. Pig :b. Sheep :c. Cow Where was the fire at the end of the episode? :a. In the forest :b. At the Monster Dome :c. In the sewers Dino Dash What game were Blaze and Zeg playing at the start? :a. Geyser Blast :b. Mountain Hop :c. Volcano Slide How does Zeg get trapped in mud? :a. A bighorn bumps him :b. Gets blasted by a geyser :c. A truckodactyl drops him What was the name of the dinosaur Pickle meets? :a. Snuffy :b. Stinky :c. Fluffy What did Blaze have to cross in the cave? :a. Tar :b. Goo :c. Lava What were Blaze and AJ avoiding on the way up the mountain? :a. Bighorns :b. Sleeping bears :c. Multicolored rocks Which dinosaur did Blaze not turn into? :a. Ankylosaurus :b. Truckodactyl :c. Triceratops What did Blaze have to avoid while flying over the mud? :a. Storm clouds :b. Mud bubbles :c. Birds Truck or Treat! What was Stripes dressed as? :a. A magician :b. A pirate :c. ' ' :a. :b. :c. ' ' :a. :b. :c. ' ' :a. :b. :c. ' ' :a. :b. :c. Race to the Top of the World ' ' :a. :b. :c. ' ' :a. :b. :c. ' ' :a. :b. :c. ' ' :a. :b. :c. ' ' :a. :b. :c. ' ' :a. :b. :c. Monster Machine Christmas What was Darington doing at the start of the episode? :a. Putting the star on a tree :b. Wrapping a present :c. Putting lights on a skate ramp What color is Crusher's present? :a. Blue :b. Purple :c. Black What did Crusher accidentally encounter with his bow and arrow? :a. A polar bear :b. A bighorn :c. A skunk What was covering the giant mountain? :a. Icicles :b. Boulders :c. Candy canes What did Blaze turn into to save Crusher across the cliff? :a. A rocket :b. A turbo sled :c. A go-cart What was the mountain launching? :a. Giant snowballs :b. Rocks :c. Ice chunks What does Santa turn Blaze into to deliver the presents? :a. A bird :b. A sleigh :c. A blimp Knight Riders How do Blaze and Crusher discover the kingdom? :a. Fell down unfinished road :b. Diverted by a detour :c. Fell out of the sky What was the award for winning the Royal Race? :a. Silver harpoon :b. Bronze nunchucks :c. Golden sword Why did the drawbridge raise before Blaze and the knights could cross? :a. A guard was inspecting it :b. It got stuck :c. Crusher locked it What does Crusher trap the knights in? :a. Bags :b. Barrels :c. A cave What creature did Crusher send to stop Blaze and the knights from following? :a. Angry android horses :b. Fiery robot dragons :c. Naughty mechanical dinosaurs What does Blaze use as ammo for the catapult? :a. Pebbles :b. Pinecones :c. Water balloons Darington to the Moon! Which energy does Darington's battery not require? :a. Water :b. Pedal :c. Sun How many rocks block the dam to the water power generator? :a. 9 :b. 11 :c. 20 Who tries going to the moon in Darington's place? :a. Stripes :b. Crusher :c. Gasquatch What do Blaze and Darington use to push through the wind? :a. A flat piece of wood :b. A bent piece of metal :c. A zigzag piece of plastic What was the sun reflecting off of to make energy? :a. Mirrors :b. Prisms :c. Glass Who goes to the moon with Darington? :a. Blaze and AJ :b. Gabby and Stripes :c. Crusher and Pickle Piggy 500 Where were Blaze and AJ when they met Zippy? :a. In the countryside :b. In the Monster Dome :c. At the Piggy 500 How does Zippy get sent away? :a. Crusher launches him with a slingshot :b. Slop ties balloons to his hay bale :c. A bighorn bumps him away What do Blaze and Starla use to be a pendulum? :a. A vine :b. A string :c. A swing What animal was dropping bananas on Blaze and Starla? :a. Squirrels :b. Skunks :c. Monkeys What does Blaze turn into to help Starla save Zippy? :a. A hot air balloon :b. A tower crane :c. A trampoline How do Blaze and Starla cross the bridge after Crusher and Slop knock it out? :a. Swing across :b. Have birds fly them there :c. Use Blazing Speed Spark Bug Which of these bugs did Blaze and Stripes not find? :a. Butterflies :b. Ladybugs :c. Spiders Where was Sparky found? :a. In a hole :b. Under a rock :c. In a fern What was Crusher trying to take from the caterpillar? :a. A stick :b. A fruit :c. A toy boat What was dangerous for Blaze and Stripes to use at first? :a. A bridge :b. An elevator :c. A ladder What does Blaze use to seal up the cracks in the dam? :a. Tape :b. Glue :c. Concrete What was the last thing to pass before the volcano? :a. Lava :b. Bighorns :c. A maze How does Sparky get home to his family? :a. Blaze throws him there :b. He flies home :c. A bird carries him there Category:Blog posts